


For Your Entertainment

by AestheticallyUndead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Brothels, Costumes, F/F, Human Names Used, Italy is a whore, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Multi-shipping, Smut, Stripper AU, drug/alcohol use, just so much gay, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyUndead/pseuds/AestheticallyUndead
Summary: After a terrible plane crash that killed their parents, the Vargas brothers struggled to live in the somewhat harsh streets of Paris, France, stealing both money and food to survive.But, could a blonde Frenchman change their lives, or only make it worse?//I'm horrible at summaries, sorry\\





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> //Hey hey so just FYI, I did some research and apparently, you go drinking and clubbing when your 16 when you live in France, so I guess that's why I chose to have the setting in the country of love!~

Two brothers sat quietly near the front desk, while the older brother, looking around 14, argued with the manager for a room. After nearly a half-hour, he finally gave them the room, the two younger smaller brothers smiling. The fifteen-year-old snatched the key out of the old man's hand and ran to the room with his brother's behind him. Once they got there, they all got undressed, shedding off the wet clothing. The middle brother, who was 12 but actually looked like a girl, fell face first onto a bed. "Why couldn't we just stay with Nonno...?" He asked. The eldest brother sighed, "Because Feliciano, he would've just sent us to different boarding schools when he had to chance, I heard him and Papa talk about it when he was-" He bit his lip and tightly gripped onto their duffle bag.

 

His waist was then tightly squeezed, "It's alright Lovi... I miss 'em too..." Romeo, the youngest brother, buried his face into Lovino's side in an attempt to hide his tears. Lovino ran his fingers through his light brown hair, choking back the tears while Feliciano sat there, watching them, his own tears slowly streaming down his pale-like face.

 

Lovino cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, pushing Romeo off. "Come on now you idiots... Get your shit together and get ready for bed, it's late..."


End file.
